House of Loving, House of Summer
by rutterluvr7659
Summary: What happens when Nina and Fabian get together after the Prom? What happens over the summer? Rated M for potential lemons in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Love at Last

_****_This is my first fanfiction; really, my first time ever writing anything like this.

So please, be gentle.

Enjoy! :)

_**CH. 1**_

**Nina's POV**

Did that really just happen?

Is this real life?

I can't believe how amazing my life is right now…I just had the most amazing night of my life. The mystery behind the Cup of Ankh is finished. I was crowned Prom Queen at my very first prom, and I got to share that moment with the love of my life and best friend, Fabian Rutter, who was crowned King. My life could not get _any_ better.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I are walking back to the house from the Prom, the most amazing night coming to a close. We solved the mystery of the Cup, and I, Fabian James Rutter, was crowned Prom King. I got to share that honor with the most beautiful Queen imaginable, Nina Martin; she is my best friend, and the only girl for me. While we were dancing our first dance as Prom King & Queen, Nina did what I had been trying to do ever since the first time I laid my eyes on her. We were talking, and she kissed me! I couldn't believe it at first…she is the most beautiful, honest, caring, loyal, brave person I have ever met, and she wanted to be with me. _Me. _Of course, I kissed her back. And when we pulled apart after too short a time, we heard cheering and applause from everyone there; the cheers of our housemates were the loudest. I guess they have been waiting for this to happen as long as us…She is the most important person to me, and she is mine.

**Nina's POV**

So Fabian and I were walking back to the house, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me so I would stop and listen to him. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. I can finally breathe again knowing that you are safe from Rufus and the mystery is done," he replied. _Oh, he really cared! _"You know Fabian, I was so worried that we wouldn't get out earlier," I said with tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled me close and whispered, "Don't worry, Nina. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I pulled him closer and put my head on his shoulder, and sighed…I can't believe that I would be spending three months away from him this summer…I honestly don't know what I will do for that amount of time without him. Well, at least we have these last three weeks here together…

**Fabian's POV**

She looked worried, like something was really bothering her… "Nina, love?" I asked. "Yeah, Fabes" she replied. "What's bothering you?" "Nothing," she replied, a little too fast for the truth. I looked her in the eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that I could spend the rest of my life swimming in just stared back at me…and for a few seconds she said nothing, until she realized that I wasn't moving until she told me. She whispered, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you over break…" and with that statement, she started to cry. I pulled her close and just held her, rocking slightly back and forth, just letting her cry it out. I was wondering the same thing…


	2. Chapter 2: After Prom

_**CH.2**_

**Nina's POV**

We just stood there for a while, Fabian holding me while I cried like a baby on his shoulder. Finally, I pulled away and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked at me with such passion and said, "I must be the luckiest man alive." "Why?" I asked. His reply was simple, "I have the most amazing woman standing in front of me who finally, and I mean FINALLY, knows how I feel about her. And she feels the same way about me." _Geez, how I love him. He is so amazing. He's perfect…I'm so lucky to have him._

**Fabian's POV**

I held onto her hand and started walking towards the house. We were the last ones to get back. When we walked in, we realized that everyone else had already gone to bed. I didn't want to leave her just yet, so I walked her to her door. Once we got there, we saw a note taped to the door, written in Amber's curly cursive on pink sparkly stationary, addressed to both of us. It read:

Fabian and Nina (FABINA!),

Don't you _**dare**_ come in here! Alfie and I appreciate our privacy. Mick is in Mara and Patricia's room with Mara, and Patricia is in Jerome and Alfie's room with Jerome. Of course, Alfie is in here with me. Nina, I put your pajamas and other necessities on the floor so you can get them and go sleep in Fabian's room, kay? Trudy already said it was okay. And don't worry about Victor, he's gone.

Have Fun You Two!

Love, Amber 3

P.S. Nina I expect to hear EVERY DETAIL tomorrow morning!

**Nina's POV**

"Okay," I sighed, "I guess we are going to your room, since I've been locked out." I grabbed his hand and turned to walk away after grabbing my things…

**Fabes' POV**

I could tell she was trying hard to hide her excitement. I was too. I held her hand, and then, after she grabbed her things, I scooped her up "bridal style" and carried her downstairs. She just giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. When we got to my room, I laid her down on my bed, then said "You can go change in the washroom, and I'll change in here." She just hopped up, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute." Quickly, I dug in my drawers for my best pajamas—soft, flannel, red plaid pants—and I was just changing my shirt when Nina came back in, looking quite stunning. "Oh!" she gasped, covering her eyes. I laughed and walked over to hug her, shirtless as I was. "Are you afraid of seeing me shirtless?" I breathed into her ear after pulling her into a hug. She giggled and replied, "Guess not. But I had no idea you had such a six pack, Fabes." _God, I love the way she says "Fabes."_

**Nina's POV**

I was going to kill Amber! She gave me the skimpiest pajamas I own! I mean, it was a lavender and pink polka dot silk camisole with matching shorts, so it wasn't that revealing. But still…Anyway, I had just walked back into Fabian's room without knocking first. And there he was, shirtless. (Might I add, he has the most amazing six pack I've ever seen.) I gasped and covered my eyes. He laughed at me and I could feel him pull me into a hug, whispering into my ear, "Are you afraid of seeing me shirtless?" A small giggle escaped from my mouth, and I replied, "Guess not. But I had no idea you had such a great six pack, Fabes." I could feel him smile into my hair. He just laughed and pulled me towards the bed, without putting a shirt on. He crawled in and patted the bed next to him, expecting me to get in with him. I said, "No way am I getting into a bed with a guy who isn't my boyfriend. Fabian will you be my boyfriend?" and the look on his face was just priceless. His reply was "I was seriously just going to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend. Yes, of course, Nina, I will be your boyfriend." And I smiled and giggled, jumping in bed and cuddling really close. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina crawled in bed with me and I could not believe that she actually wanted to be with me. She is so perfect in every way. Her eyes, her smile, her body, all of her. Nina snuggled close and I lifted her chin up to my face and kissed her. There were fireworks—there is simply no other way to describe how I felt with Nina. I was in love with her. I pulled away and looked down at her beautiful face and said, "I love you, Neens." She just looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you too, Fabes." We just laid there and talked about everything and nothing, until I could feel her breathing start to even out. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep, her face on my chest and my arms wrapped around her. My life could not get any better.


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

_I forgot to add this to the first two chapters, but I DO NOT OWN HOA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, except those I made up. I also own my plotline. Please do not steal it!_

_Also, I would like to say thanks to those who have commented/added this to their favorite stories list. I'm writing chapter 28 right now, so don't worry, this won't be ending any time soon!_

_ENJOY!_

_**CH.3**_

~~The Next Morning~~

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up to a quiet squeal from Amber. I opened my eyes, looked up, and there was the entire house, watching us sleep. Amber, of course, had her camera and was taking more pictures than a paparazzo would. As soon as they all saw my eyes open, they started laughing. I shushed them, looking at Nina and shooed them away. I looked at my alarm clock. 9:15. I figured now would be as good a time as any to wake Nina, so I gave her a soft kiss, and I knew she was awake when it deepened into something more. She pulled away and smiled, saying "That is the best way a girl could wake up. If only that could happen every morning." I replied, "That can be arranged. Good morning, Beautiful." And we sat up and went to breakfast, which Trudy had just said was ready. I threw on a shirt before we walked out into the dining room holding hands. Everyone's gaze was following us as we sat down and started eating the fantastic French toast that Trudy made. We weren't even sitting for thirty seconds before Amber was bombarding Nina with questions about last night. I just smiled and was grateful that no one wanted to interrogate me with such questions. After a few questions, Amber whispered something in Nina's ear and Neens blushed and shook her head. Amber looked disappointed. I looked over to Neens and asked if I could be in on that question. Nina whispered it in my ear, "She asked if we did 'it'," and I glared daggers at Amber and said, "As if that is any of your business anyway, Amber. That is a VERY personal question. And the answer is no." _I thought, it's a bit soon for us to start thinking about that anyway, we just started dating last night! Not that I didn't want to, I mean, I'm a guy so obviously thought about it, but not now. Its way too soon._ Amber replied, "Sorry." Everyone was trying to follow the conversation, and they were failing. But Amber just went back to asking Nina anything and everything she could think of.

**Amber's POV**

I KNEW IT! FABINA WAS A COUPLE AT LAST!

I started asking Nina for all the details as soon as she and Fabian sat down for breakfast. After about five minutes of getting lame answers, I leaned in and asked Nina if she and Fabes did 'it', and she shook her head furiously. Fabian wanted in on what the secret was, so Nina told him, and boy, was he mad. I don't get it. I'm his girlfriend's BBF (Best British Friend) and I NEEDED to know these things. Did I cross a line somewhere? I doubt it. Anyway, after he scolded me, I just went back to asking Neens a ton of other questions. I would get all of the deets from her at some point, so why not just tell me now?

**Nina's POV**

Amber started with the questions as soon as we sat down. She was just curious, and I couldn't blame her. The questions were cute, like did I know that Fabian had that killer six pack (not before last night), did I have fun last night (abso-freaking-lutely), and if we were officially 'Fabina' (yes, yes we are ). Then came the most personal question of all—she whispered it in my ear for fear of embarrassing us, "Did you guys do 'it' last night?" and I quickly shook my head no. Fabian wanted to know what was being asked, and I whispered it to him and he blushed (_he's so cute when he blushes_) then glared daggers at Ambs and scolded her. Doesn't he realize that she doesn't really know better than to ask…She wants to know everything about us. I understood why she asked…_I know that I wanted to, but it was way too soon. We just started dating last night! And I wanted to be sure he'd be around for a long time before he can have_ _my v-card—not that I didn't expect him to be around for a long time; I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But I'm just being careful, especially with what happened back home. I don't even consider my past anything special... _Amber replied "Sorry." She then went back to asking me everything else she wanted to know. And that was the end of that conversation, thank God.

** Fabian's POV**

The rest of breakfast was kinda quiet, but Amber kept the conversation going. I was so embarrassed. But oh well, that conversation was over. After breakfast, Neens and I went our separate ways to get dressed for the day—we were going to town to go on our first date. I was ready about 20 minutes before her, so I waited in the common room for her. Finally, she came down the stairs and grabbed my hand, asking if I was ready. We signed out and went to leave, but then the house phone rang, so I answered, "Anubis House, Fabian speaking." The person on the other end said, "Oh, hello Fabian. This is Nina's Gran. Is she there?" "She's right here," I said, handing the phone to Nina. "Hello? Hi Gran!" she said. She was silent for a few seconds, then she got a little sad. She started tearing up and said, "No, Gran. Don't worry about me. You focus on fixing everything, okay? I've gotta go, Gran. I love you. Bye." Then she hung up and started crying. I grabbed her, pulled her into a hug, and asked if everything was okay. She just buried her head in my chest and cried. I asked if she wanted to talk about it and she sighed and said, "Okay. Let's take a walk." So we did just that. The date can wait until later. Nina can't.


	4. Chapter 4: Nina's Story

_Sadly, I do not own HOA or any of the characters, except those I have made. I do own my plot line, so please do not steal it._

_Thank you to those who leave reviews. It makes me want to keep writing, just to please you._

_ENJOY!_

_**CH.4**_

**Nina's POV**

Fabes and I were walking around campus. Fabian was just walking, holding my hand and waiting for me to say something. I was lost in thought…_I can't believe he would do that to my Gran's shop! That idiot! Well, now I have to tell Fabian about the past. Great. Well, here goes nothing. _"Okay, so Gran just called…totellmethatIcan'tcomehomeforsummerbreak becausewedon'." I said it all in one breath, hoping he didn't hear the part about my ex. I hated that guy. He was too forceful, demanding, and clingy. But Fabes just looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I sighed, then repeated it slower so he could understand, "Gran called to tell me that I can't come home for summer break because we don't have the money because my ex burned down her shop." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the yelling to start…

**Fabian's POV**

I was shocked. Nina just told me that her ex burned down her Gran's store, so she now had to stay here over break. I saw her squeeze her eyes shut after telling me; how did she think I would react? I just snaked my arms around her and pulled her into another hug. "It's okay, love. I can just call my parents and see if they'll let me bring you home with me over break. We could spend the whole summer together." She opened her eyes and said, "Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you about Bryan?" "No, Neens. I figured you would tell me about your past when you were ready. I'm not mad at you for anything that happened before we met. How could I be?" She just put her head on my chest and I held her for a few minutes. She pulled away and asked me to go sit with her on a bench so she could tell me everything.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was being so amazing. I have the best boyfriend in the world. I sat him down on a bench and started pacing, telling my story…

"It all started when I was in eighth grade. I sat in homeroom next to all of my girlfriends. One day, this guy came and sat next to me and said, 'My name is Bryan, and I would like to date you.' My reply was 'Sorry, but I will have to get to know you first.' So we got to know each other a little better. He was nice, at first. So I agreed to date him. Everything was great. Then he started calling me all the time when we weren't together, checking up on me at home and at cheer practice. He started telling me that I couldn't hang out with my guy friends. I agreed, because he said if I didn't he would dump me, and I didn't want that. So I just started texting them in secret and IM'ing them instead of actually hanging out. I made a new screen name and everything so Bryan wouldn't know it was me…That went on for a year, and in 9th grade he started telling me I couldn't hang out with anyone but him. I thought I loved him, so I said okay, and introduced all of my girlfriends to my new screen name so I could still talk to them too. Then one day Bryan saw me talking with my lab partner from Chemistry class, Henry. We went back to Bryan's house to hang out, and he started hitting me. Punching, kicking, slapping me. Then came the worst part…" I started crying, and Fabian went to get up, but I told him to stay sitting and went back to pacing, still crying. "That afternoon he raped me. He said that if I didn't stop talking to everyone he would kill me. So I told Gran everything that happened, showed her my bruises and my black eye, and we got a restraining order. I applied here, and then from then on you know. We changed my cell phone number and everything, but he came around the house for a while asking Gran where I was. My guess is that he got tired of her telling him that she wouldn't say, so he burned down her shop. That's everything. My whole past…He ruined my first time." and Fabian did something that surprised me. He got up, said, "Nina. What he did doesn't count. You get to decide when it's the right time for you to have your first time, with someone you love," and kissed me, gently at first, but then I began kissing back and the kiss grew deeper and then, next thing you know, we were standing on the sidewalk outside the house, making out.

**Fabian's POV**

I couldn't help it. She was hurting so much. It was my first instinct—to make her happy again. After a few minutes, we broke apart and I wiped her tears away from her face. She looked at me, a look of confusion on her face. "You still want me after all of that?" she said. "Of course I do, Neens. How could I ever not want to be with you? Your past is your past. I just hope that you will help me help you get over that imbecile." She smiled, and I pulled her tight against me. We stood there for a minute, then I said, "Come on, let's go call my parents about you coming home with me for break," I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house. _I love you so much, Nina. If only you could know just how much…_


	5. Chapter 5: Plans & Presents

_I don't own HOA or any of the characters, except those I have made up. Also, I own my plot line so please don't steal it!_

_ENJOY!_

_**CH.5**_

**Nina's POV**

We walked into the house and Fabian sat down next to the house phone after telling Trudy we were calling his parents. He patted his lap and I sat down as he picked up the phone and dialed his parents' home number. Luckily, his mom picked up quickly. He talked to her for a minute before sighing and saying, "Mum, do you remember Nina, the girl I was telling you about? Yes, _that_ Nina. Well, we are finally stepping out. Thank you. And anyway her Gran just called her to say that she can't come home because of an unfortunate event. So I was calling to ask you and Dad if she could come home with me for break." He waited a second before smiling and saying, "Of course you can speak with her Mum; here she is." He covered the mouthpiece and said, "She wants to speak with you, Neens," handing me the phone. I took a deep breath and said, "Hello Mrs. Rutter." I could hear her laugh and say, "Nina, sweetie, you can call me Mary. How are you doing dear?" "Alright, I guess. I just got some pretty bad news from home, but other than that, I'm good." "I'm so glad I could finally speak with you dear. Fabian has told the family so much about you. Harold, Fabes' dad, and I are so excited to meet you. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that we will be seeing you soon. Can you give the phone back to my son, Nina? It was so nice speaking with you finally. Take care, dear." "Sure thing, Mary. Here he is. See you soon." And I handed the phone back to Fabian. He smiled and said goodbye to his mom, then picked me up and spun me around. He put me down, and we went to go tell Trudy and the rest of the house the good news! I can't believe that I was going to spend my _entire_ summer break with the love of my life…We told Trudy first. She was so happy for us, and sorry about Gran's store. I just said thanks. I know that fate wanted me to spend the summer with Fabian. I'm so lucky to have him…now it's time to tell the others.

**Fabian's POV**

YES! I get to spend this summer with the love of my life! We told everyone, Nina the girls, and me the guys. I don't know about her, but I got "presents" from all the guys for this summer. They each gave me a hug and said that they would have given them to me sooner, but didn't think I'd be accepting of the. I just accepted them and went to hide them under the loose floorboard in my room, but decided to take them upstairs and go talk to Nina about it—I know we weren't ready for that just yet, and I wanted to hear her opinion…

**Nina's POV**

I went and gathered the girls in mine and Amber's room to tell them. I wanted to tell them all together. So when they all sat down, I started pacing. And Patricia asked, "Nina, is something wrong? You're acting like you're pregnant or something…" "They haven't done 'it' yet." Amber replied, then slapped her hand over her mouth and said, "Oops! Sorry Nina." Mara and Patricia just looked at me, waiting for her explanation. I looked back, mortified about what Amber just admitted about me and Fabian. "I wasn't going to tell you guys about that…but anyway we just started dating last night! I was going to tell you guys that I can't go home this summer because Gran's shop burned down, so I'm going to go home with Fabian for the summer." They all looked at me, then screamed and started hugging me. Then Patricia and Mara stopped and said at the same time, "I'll be right back," then ran to their room. Seconds later, they each came back with a tiny wrapped box and handed them to me. Amber turned around and grabbed another wrapped box that was the same size and handed it to me too "Open them," Patricia said. Mara said, "We were going to give them to you before Prom, but thought we would be getting too involved…" after unwrapping the three boxes I sat down and had to put my head between my knees, I was hyperventilating. After a few minutes, I was able to breath normally, so I sat up and said, "You guys bought me CONDOMS! Are you serious? We haven't even talked about 'it' yet, and here I am with three boxes of condoms in my lap!" I heard a knock on the door and Fabian called, "Nina, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something…" I looked shocked and hid the boxes as best as I could in the ten seconds it took Amber to walk to the door. She opened it and said, "We were just going. Have fun, you two!," then she winked at me and the girls left my room. I looked at him and he ran over. "Are you okay, Nina? What happened when you told them? I heard screaming. What's wrong?" He could tell something was up, but I just replied, "Nothing. What did you want to say to me?" and I thought, well, I should tell him about this…but not now. He had one of his hands behind his back… I wonder what it is that he's holding?

**Fabian's POV**

"I told the guys," I said to her, smiling. "And they said…?" she asked. I replied, "Well, they weren't all that surprised, really. But they did give me some 'presents,' and I wanted to talk to you about them. Don't freak out when I show you what they gave me, okay?" She nodded, and I pulled the three boxes of condoms out from behind my back… She looked at the boxes and laughed. "I have something to show you too," she said. She reached under her pillow and pulled out three boxes of condoms, exactly what I was holding in my hand. We just looked at each other and laughed. I said, "Nina, I love you. And I want to be with you. But I think we should wait a little while." She sighed in what looked to be relief and said, "I completely agree." I picked her up off of her bed and kissed her. "I love you so much, Nina Marie Martin." "I love you too, Fabian James Rutter," she whispered in my ear. And we made out, or as Fabes would say—snogged, until we heard Trudy call us downstairs for Supper.


	6. Chapter 6: Fabian's Family

_I don't own HOA or any of the characters, with the exception of those I made up. _

_I also own my plot line, so please don't steal it!_

_ENJOY!_

_**CH. 6**_

-3 weeks Later-

**Nina's POV**

Honestly, I'm afraid to meet Fabian's family. He started to tell me about them. He comes from a BIG family, with 1 brother and 4 sisters. He decided today, the day before we had to leave, to tell me about his family. Oh geez, I'm so scared. What if they don't like me? I'm so nervous I could be sick. But I've got to be strong. For Fabian.

**Fabian's POV**

I'm so excited for my Nina to come home with me. We are sitting on the couch, her head resting on my shoulder with her legs tucked beneath her and my arms around her, and I'm telling her about my crazy family. "Well, you spoke to my mum, Mary. She loves to bake, shop, and play with the girls. My dad, Harold—Mum calls him Harry—loves to play golf and work; he's in the music business. He's kinda sorta famous. He designed our entire estate. I think it's too much, but my family loves it. Then there's my oldest sister, Liz, who is 22. She's a teacher, and she loves little kids and spending time with her husband. She's been married for two years. I'm next in line, and well, I would hope you know some things about me." She stopped me with a kiss, and said, "I know a lot about you. But tell me about the rest of your family." So I kept going. "Next is Kate, who is 14. She loves being girly, and hopes to be like Amber one day. Then there's Anthony, he's 11 and he loves football, I mean, soccer. He told me he wants to be like me and Mick when he's older." That got her to laugh. I love her laugh. I love everything about her. She said, "Is that possible? Brainy and brawny?" and she laughed some more. I faked looking hurt, and asked, "So you weren't paying attention to my shirtless-ness after prom?" and raised my eyebrow, smirking at her. She kissed me and apologized, saying, "No, I remember. And I seriously want a repeat of that show," and she winked at me. I could feel my face getting red, and cleared my throat, and replied, "I would too. Soon. But not now. Is that okay?" she replied by nodding at me, then asked me to continue telling her about my family. I continued, "After Anthony there is Emily, who is 4. She spends her time having Mum read to her, and she loves making up stories. After Emily is baby Sophia. She was born just before you came here, so I haven't been home with her being around yet. That should be interesting. Then there are the dogs—Pickles and Chippy—and you'll meet them at the house. But that is my family." I could tell she looked nervous, but I didn't bring it up, because I know she would want to hide that from me. But I know my family will love her. And I think that they would understand my plans for break…


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbyes and the Ride Home

_I don't own HOA or any of the characters, with the exception of those I made up. _

_I also own my plot line, so please don't steal it!_

_ENJOY!_

_**CH.7**_

-The Next Day-

**Nina's POV**

It was a sad goodbye. Fabian and I were first. The car came right after lunch. We had our bags in the entryway, and we turned around to say goodbye to everyone. Mara and Mick were first. I hugged Mara and she said, "Only do what you are ready for." I replied, "Thanks," and moved to Mick, who hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "Have fun with him. He really loves you." He winked, and I blushed. I moved to Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia. Jerome and Alfie hugged me at the same time, and they both whispered, on either side of my face, "Go get him, tiger." I blushed even more, and I turned to Patricia. She just hugged me and said, "Don't forget to use my present, yeah?" And last, but certainly not least, was my BBF (British Best Friend) Amber. She was already crying when she hugged me, and I could barely hear here say, "I love you. You're my best friend. Don't forget about me this summer, okay? You don't have to text or call me every day, but at least once a week would be nice. And have fun with him. He really does love you…But if he hurts you at all, well, let's just say I know where he lives." then she hugs Fabian, and I could hear her say, "If you hurt her, I will kill you, Fabian James Rutter. Take care of her. See you later."He hugged her tightly, and I could barely hear him whisper to her, "Don't worry Amber, she won't forget you. And I love her more than my own life. I'd never hurt her." He let her go, and we hugged Trudy, who told us she'd see us next Sunday night at family dinner with Uncle Ade. We walked outside and saw a limo waiting for us. I looked at Fabian and said, "I've never ridden in a limo before. Wait, why are we riding to your house in a limo?" He replied, "My dad likes to make a good first impression. So he sent the limo…I guess he really understands what I've been telling them about you." Then he went pale, and looked at me like he wished I hadn't heard that last part. I smiled and climbed into the car. He climbed in next to me, and asked if I would like to watch a movie, since we have about an hour and a half long ride to his house. I said sure, and pulled out my new favorite movie, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part One. He put the movie in, offered me a snack and a drink from the mini fridge, and pulled out a blanket to throw over us. I cuddled in next to him, and we sat back to watch the movie.

**Fabian's POV**

After about twenty minutes, Nina fell asleep cuddled next to me. I kissed her forehead and started thinking about what everyone said to us as we left. The guys had said their goodbyes earlier this morning, offering words of advice and wished me luck on my summer 'endeavors' with Nina. The girls, on the other hand, confused me. Mara told me to wait for Nina to tell me she was ready, something I had already planned on doing anyway, after what that asshole Bryan did to her. I would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do, especially now that I know what happened to her. Patricia told me that we should just be happy and let 'it' happen. But I didn't want 'it' to just happen in the heat of the moment. I wanted to make our first time special for both of us, planning it out, and putting my plan into action whenever she said she was ready. And Amber, she just was concerned for Nina. I'm not sure how, but I think she knew that I wouldn't hurt her, but wanted me to say it to her anyway. She needed to hear it from me for some reason. Oh Ambs, if only you knew. I heard Leo, our family driver, say "Fabian, you might want to wake up Nina. We're almost there."

**Nina's POV**

One second, I was watching Harry Potter, and the next, Fabian was waking me up saying that we are almost there. Oh geez, here comes the nervousness…I can feel myself getting pale. He looks over, concerned, asking if I'm okay. I reply, "I'm okay. Just a little nervous, that's all." Fabian looked me in the eye and said, "Nina, my family will love you. That is their only option, because I'm never going to be able to be without you. Ever…," then he kissed me until the driver coughed and said, "We're here. Welcome Home, Fabian." I said, "Well, let's do this." And I climbed out of the car, walking towards what I hoped would be the best summer of my life.


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**I don't own House of Anubis, but I do own my plot and all of the Rutter Family's names. Please don't steal my work. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews this! Your reviews keep me going! Right now I'm at about Chapter 33, so this isn't going to be ending anytime soon.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Love, rutterluvr7659**

_**CH.8**_

**Fabian's POV**

We climbed out of the car and Nina looked nervous. I squeezed her hand just as the door opened and the whole family ran out—Mum, Dad (who was carrying Sophia), Liz, Kate, Anthony, and Emily. Em got to us first, and she jumped into my arms. "FABEY! I mished you!" she screamed. Then she hugged me tight and said, "Is this Nina? She's pretty." She smiled at me while I set her down to say hello to everyone else. Mum walked straight up to Nina and gave her a hug, saying, "Hello Nina! It is so nice to finally meet you; Fabian has told us _so_ much already." Nina looked at me and smiled sweetly, saying, "You talk about me, huh?" I blushed and hugged Kate and Anthony at the same time. "How have you two been?" "Good," they both replied at the same time. "And Liz, How are you and Frank doing?" "Good, but he's stuck at work right now. Aren't you forgetting to introduce someone, little brother?" she asked. I could feel myself blush and introduced Nina by saying, "Nina, this is my family. You've already met Mum, but that's my Dad Harold, this is Liz, the mini-Amber over there is Kate, this little rascal-wanna-be-mini-Mick here is Anthony, and this little cutie," scooping Em up in my arms, "is Emily. And Dad is holding Sophia. Guys, this is my Nina." I hugged Neens and smiled down at her. Mum asked Nina if she would like to come in, as she had just finished making a cake for our return. I grabbed Nina's hand as we all started to walk into the house when Em asked Nina if she could carry her. Nina said, "Piggy Back or on my hip?" to which Em replied, "The normal way, pwease." Nina smiled, dropped my hand, scooped Em up, grabbed my hand again, and started walking into the house, but stopped unexpectedly, stopping me with her.

**Nina's POV**

I dropped Fabian's hand after I picked up Emily, when I actually got to look at the house. This wasn't just a house. This was a Mansion. A MANSION! Holy crap on a cracker! I was gonna be living in a mansion this summer. This house was bigger than Gran's entire ranch back in Oklahoma. And the property itself had to be bigger than thirty New York City blocks. I just couldn't believe that this was where my boyfriend grew up. I just stared at the four-story home with lovely Roman style columns supporting multiple balconies, and Fabian stopped with me. The only thing he said was, "I told you that I think it's too much." He grabbed my hand and kept bringing me into the house, where I sat down Emily and Fabian told her to go to the kitchen and help his Mom with the cake. Once we were alone, he said, "See, they love you already. Let's go tell Mum I'm showing you around the house and we'll go walk, yeah?" I could only nod. He led me to the kitchen, which was huge and full of state-of-the-art appliances, and we told his mom he was going to show me the house. Fabian led me back to the foyer and up the elegant white marble staircase, and at the second floor he pulled me down a hallway, where he started pointing out Kate, Emily, and Anthony's rooms, stopping at the end of the hallway. He stopped at a door with a large elegant calligraphic "F" painted on the door, saying, "And this is my room," leading me into the largest bedroom I have ever seen. He had a little sitting area, with a plush couch, a video game chair, and a large plasma screen television, three floor-to-ceiling built in bookshelves with photos, movies, games, and books—his favorites, no doubt; I even saw a picture of me in there—his large desk (with a book sitting there waiting for him to open it—I _am_ dating 'geek chic' Fabian), a set of French doors opening to a balcony, and a king-size bed with a navy comforter and eight or nine large plush white pillows. The room itself was a pale blue, the floors were dark stained hardwood, and all of his furniture was white. It was a lovely room. I just stood there and looked around; I was truly speechless.

**Fabian's POV**

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. Nina wasn't saying anything. She just walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her head between her knees. I walked over, sat next to her, and grabbed her hand. I looked at her, my face full of concern. She looked back at me and said, "I'm sorry. Am I startling you with my lack of talking? I'm just a little overwhelmed, Fabian. I had no idea that you lived this kind of lifestyle." I looked at her concernedly and said, "Are you okay Nina? We can lie down in here if you want, or I can show you where you will be sleeping, which just so happens to be next door, so you can sleep there. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Her head popped up at that and she pleaded, "Please don't leave me alone, Fabian. I'm sorry. This is just so new to me. It has been a long day. Can we take a nap?" "Sure, Nina, we can do anything you want." And with that I walked over to the intercom in the wall by the door and called down to the kitchen, saying, "Mum, Nina and I are going to stay up here for a while. She wants to take a nap. We will be down in a while, okay?" I waited a second, then making the same call to the dining room and sitting room. After the call to the sitting room, I got a reply from Mum, saying, "Okay Fabes. Just make sure she feels at home here, okay?" to which I replied, "Sure thing, Mum. See you later." I scooped Nina up, 'bridal style', and put her in my bed, kicking my shoes off and crawling in after her so she could cuddle up close to me. When her head was on my chest, I whispered to her, "Nina, I'll never leave you alone unless you tell me to go. I love you." And she replied, "I'll never tell you to go. I love you too, Fabian." With that said, we both fell into a sweet, deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Naptime & Getting Ready

_Hey Everybody!_

_I know it has been a freakishly long time since I last updated this story. I had a lot of school stuff to deal with right after I got my new laptop, and I spazzed out and forgot about uploading for a while after school got out for the summer (I just finished my second year of college), so please forgive me for that._

_I'm starting to re-read what I have (I lost about 25K worth of this story—half of what I had written) so I can go back through to edit all of it one more time before I upload._

_Thanks for being so patient! I hope to upload once or twice every week, so you all don't have to wait for way too long._

_**Thanks to Mystery Angle for beta-ing this chapter for me!**_

_Now that you have read through this annoyingly long Author's Note, you can now go back to your regularly scheduled reading. Here's Chapter Nine! _

_Thanks so much for reading! Love, rutterluvr7659_

_**CH.9**_

**Mrs. Rutter's POV**

I was concerned for Nina. Was she okay? Fabian called down to me saying they were taking a nap. They had been up there for over an hour already. Maybe she is just overwhelmed…it is a shocker the first time you meet your boyfriend's family for the first time. Trust me, I remember meeting my Harry's. Let's just say that the Rutter's, in general, can be a little overwhelming at first…Maybe she just needed to wind down and relax a bit. And my Fabian, my eldest son, is such a gentleman for staying with her. When he talked about her, I know that he loved her too much to let her go for even the shortest amount of time. I just hope she felt the same way. I would hate to have him hurt. Hopefully she is _the one_, and they can love each other forever…what am I saying? I barely know her, but I already trust her with his heart…

At this point I realized that I was wandering upstairs while I thought this…I guess that I really wanted to make sure that Nina was okay…and I'm just wondering how long she will nap. I'm sure Fabian will stay with her the whole time, not wanting her to wake up in a strange place and freak out. I couldn't help it, I sighed at what I saw when I opened the door. They were in his bed, Nina's head on Fabian's chest, his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on top of hers. He has always talked in his sleep; I saw his lips moving and wondered what he was saying. Then I saw him start to stir, and realized he was moving so that Nina would be more comfortable. He really does love her. I left them to their nap and went to check on Sophia. Hopefully those two will wake up soon, so that I can start to get to know the young woman who would maybe someday share my last name…

**Fabian's POV**

I heard my door open, followed by a contented sigh. I barely opened my eyes to see mum looking down at us with a smile on her face. I just barely moved my lips to say, "I love you, Nina." I felt Nina shiver, so I barely moved closer to her so that she would be more comfortable. Mum must have seen me move, because seconds later she left, closing the door lightly behind her. As soon as I knew she was gone, I rolled over and kissed Nina to wake her up. She opened her eyes and asked where we were. "My room, love. Would you like for me to show you yours?" she agreed and we got up and walked next door. She sighed and said, "At least if I need you in the middle of the night I won't get lost trying to find you on the other side of the house…" We walked in and she gasped. "It's so beautiful," Nina sighed. I knew she would love this room. That's why I picked this room for her to stay in. Well, that was mostly the reason...Its location was a plus too…Anyway, Mum calls it the 'lilac room.' The walls, the curtains, and the comforter on the bed were all the same shade of light purple, with the crown molding, the baseboards, the pillows and sheets on the bed being a cream color; this room, as with most of the house, had dark hardwood floors. Nina walked in and she sat her stuff down, and looked around her suite. I showed her the en-suite washroom, and the walk-in closet that was, for now, empty. I would take her into town later this week to go shopping. I want to spoil her, buy her nice things, and make her feel like a princess. But for now, she just asked me to help her unpack. Of course, I did as I was asked. We unpacked all of her bags, except for one, which she said she would unpack later… She said it was a little going away present from Amber, and that it was a secret. I was confused, but went with it. After getting her settled in, I asked if she'd like to go downstairs, and she asked if she could go take a shower first. I agreed, and we agreed she'd meet me in my room in half an hour. I walked back to my room and decided that I'd shower too. Luckily, we have two water-heaters, so I didn't have to wait for Nina to finish showering before I took mine. After I was done, I started getting ready. I didn't have a shirt on when Nina walked in. I queried, "Are you always going to walk in when I'm like this? I don't mind, but would like to know for future reference…" a smirk making its way onto my face. She just giggled and came over to hug me. I took this chance to take in her scent, vanilla and cinnamon. I love her. I pulled away and threw on a green plaid shirt; we headed downstairs just as Mum was calling everyone for supper.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Dinner

_Hey everyone!_

_You guys are getting this chapter sooner than I said, but I had it ready forever ago—before my old laptop even died. I've re-vamped it a bit, but here you go! Also, if you guys have any ideas for some things that should happen in this story (which will last for the entire summer—about ten weeks or so) just PM me or hit that lovely blue button at the end of this and leave me a review! I will take any and all (realistic) suggestions and try to fit them into the story somehow. : )_

_**PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE PAGE FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have writing it!_

_As always, Thanks for Reading!_

_Much Love, rutterluvr7659_

_Any answers to questions asked within this chapter are in Nina's words and are all noted as being in parentheses ( )._

_**CH.10**_

**Nina's POV**

When we made it to the dining room, we saw that we were the last ones to arrive. Fabian pulled out a chair for me and sat down next to me. Then the interrogation began—and I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just inevitable that when someone brings someone home to their parents for the first time, there will be questions asked, ranging from get-to-know-you to deepest-darkest-secrets-personal. Mainly they were get-to-know-you questions: Where are you originally from? (A small town in Oklahoma—Gran owns a farm and a small, but popular general store) How did you end up coming to England? (Fabes gave my hand a squeeze, and I said, "Well, some of the details are inappropriate for dinner conversation, but I had some…issues…with an ex-boyfriend of mine, and I needed to get away. I applied for the scholarship, and when I found out about it, I left as soon as I could. The rest is history." With that last comment, Fabian laughed—given the mystery we had to solve this past term that was steeped in history) How do you like school? (I love it. I couldn't have asked for a better place.) What do you want to do after you finish school? (I want to be a writer or a historian of some kind and a mother—that is my dream—to be a mommy. I love kids. I've always wanted siblings. I'm jealous that Fabes has siblings.) How is your Gran doing? (Well, Fabian must have told you about my parents, but Gran is great. She's working on getting the shop back up and running after the fire, but she's good. She asked me to thank you both for letting me stay here for the summer. It is truly kind of you.) Then some more personal questions started: What made you like our Fabian? (It is mainly the fact that he was my first friend, as I literally ran into him on my first day, and he is my best friend, and I can't imagine him not being around.) Do you hope to stay in Britain after you graduate? (Maybe; if there's something or someone keeping me here, I will stay.) Then I got to ask them some questions: Where did you come up with the name Fabian? (It's a family name. It's really Harold's first name, but his family calls him Harold [Mary calls him Harry] so that there wouldn't be confusion with the whole 'senior/junior' thing amongst the generations. The majority of the family called my Fabian 'Fabes' or 'Fabey', which made him blush.) What do you guys do for a living? (Mr. Rutter is in the music business—he works as the CFO for a well-known record label—and Mrs. Rutter, I mean Mary, is a stay at home mom.) Who designed this house? (Mr. and Mrs. Rutter did together—they didn't know how many kids they would have at the time—they only had Liz then—so they made plenty of bedrooms for kids, future family, or guests; Fabian would one day get this house when he marries—Mary and Harold already have another house lined up for when this happens; this answer made Fabian blush a little, I don't know why…)

Then the kids got to ask questions. Liz asked me a few: Where did I get my top? (I got it at a popular department store in my hometown—they might ship overseas; we can check later.) How many kids did I want in the future? (This one made both me and Fabes blush—but I answered that I would have to eventually discuss that with my husband, and we would decide as a couple when we would be ready for kids and how many we would have.) How long have I known I had feelings for Fabian? (Ever since my first night at Anubis house, when he came to check on me after my phone call with Gran, right after Patricia dumped the pitcher of water on me. This made him smile and say, "That was when I knew I had feelings for you too.") Kate got to asking some more girly questions: Are you friends with Amber Millington? (Yes, she is my best girl friend and she's my roommate at the house.) Do you like to shop? If so, can we go this summer? (Yes, and I would love to. You will have to show me the best stores. I'm no Amber when it comes to shopping, but I do enjoy it.) How much do you like my brother? (More than he could ever know.) Anthony's turn was next. He just had one question: Do you like football? (I cannot play sports to save my life, but I like to watch soccer, I mean, football, especially when Fabian is playing.) Then came Emily's questions: Do you like to tell stories? (Yes, I want to write stories when I'm older.) Do you play guitar like Fabey? (No I can't, but I like to sing, and I can play the piano.) "She hasn't sung for me yet guys, so don't plan on hearing her sing for you anytime soon." Fabian said with a grin. He has been awfully quiet this whole dinner…hmm…I wonder what's going on in his head…

**Fabian's POV**

I was watching Nina answer all of my family's questions, and let me say I was extremely impressed at how eloquently she was speaking, and how calm she seemed, given how stressed she was earlier. She was able to talk to them like she had been a part of my life for years and that this wasn't the first time she had met them. I just sat back and watched her. I'm so in love with her. I added my little piece of commentary now and again, but mainly I just watched her interact with my crazy family; hopefully her future family. Everyone seems to be accepting that I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon—hopefully she is here to stay; I know that she is the one for me. I was most worried about what Mum and Dad thought about her. My eyes met my Mum's for a second, and she gave me a knowing look, and nodded. I just smiled and sighed, glad that she approved. Hopefully Nina doesn't notice how quiet I'm being, but I just can't take my eyes off of her long enough to really be involved in conversation.

**Nina's POV**

By this point in the conversation we had finished dessert. Mary made a wonderful cake. I told her that and she said, "Well, Fabes told us that your favorite dessert was chocolate cake, so I couldn't resist making my family-famous-four-chocolate cake." Fabian and I asked if we could be excused, and I asked him to take me on a walk outside. I haven't even seen the whole house yet, but I missed walking around outside with him, even though the last time we had done that was just yesterday…

AN: _**PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE PAGE FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTE!**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Lovely End to the Evening

_**I FOUND ALL OF MY WRITING ON A FLASHDRIVE! woohooo! A YEAR'S WORTH OF WORK WASN'T LOST AFTER ALL!**_

_**sorry about the all=caps but i'm just the most excited! I found all of my writing in a school file on the flashdrive I keep on my keyring. odd place, but i'm glad it was found! **_

_**So I'm going to upload two or three chapters today to make up for an uber lack of uploading for the past months.**_

_**I hope everyone who celebrates easter has a happy one!**_

_**CH.11**_

**Fabian's POV**

Nina wanted me to take her outside. So we walked towards the mudroom and the back door, but only went after grabbing two of my jumpers, a grey one for her and a blue one for me. She always looks so stunning in my clothes. We walked out the back door onto the porch and I heard Nina gasp. I looked over at her and she nodded, so we walked towards the gardens. We walked into one of my favorite parts—the hedge maze. I had never really gotten trapped in here. It felt comfortable, like I belong out here. I showed her my favorite places for hide and seek, and where I go to blow off some steam from time to time. I told her I would show her the rest of the yard later (since it was starting to rain), and we quickly made our way back into the house so we could continue our tour from earlier in the day. I showed her the third floor—the home theater room, the game room (one of the house's favorite spots when they come over), Mum's spa (where I'm assuming Mum and Nina will spend a lot of time together this summer), and the library. With this last one, Nina just gasped as we walked in, and asked me what all kinds of books we have. I replied, "Well, we have a bit of everything, from little kid's books, to sports books, books on fashion, educational books left over from Mum & Dad's time at university, school books, science books, fiction novels for all ages, and any other kind of book you could imagine. Most of the music books and song books are in the music room and my room, though." I then pointed to a huge section from when Liz was into reading teen fiction novels. I showed Nina those shelves, and she was amazed at the number of books she hadn't seen before. I let her peruse the shelves a bit, then asked her if she would like to end the day by watching a movie in the theater, and she said, "Abso-freakin-lutely! It's not every day that I get to spend time in a state of the art home theater." We went and changed into our pyjamas, me in my favorite plaid pants and a plain grey t-shirt, and Nina wearing a pair of lime green and sky blue polka dot shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that looked oddly familiar for some reason… "Neens, is that one of my shirts?" I asked. She nodded and replied, "Trudy gave it to me in the last set of laundry she did last week before the end of term by accident. I know it is one of your favorites, but I didn't want to give it back because it felt like you were with me when I wore it, and I've been so nervous this past week because…well…who wouldn't be nervous before meeting the family of the most important person in your life, so I've been wearing it to sleep in because it comforts me…it was like having you there with me to hug me and I felt safe. Do you mind? I can change and give it back if it bothers you…" She said all of that in one breath before she looked down at her lime-green-socked feet and blushed. My answer must have surprised her… "You can keep that one for now, love. It looks better on you than it does on me anyway." I love seeing her in my clothes, but I didn't tell her that. I just smiled and scooped her up, carrying her all the way to the third-floor movie room, where I put her down as we went to pick out a movie. At the same time, we both said, "It has to be a Disney movie." Making us both laugh. I picked up Lion King 1 ½ and she smiled. I made us some popcorn, grabbed a bag of M&Ms for Nina and two colas, and made my way back to the couch that was in the front row of the theater. I grabbed some extra pillows and blankets before putting the movie in and turning it on. I sat down, situated the pillows and blankets around me and Nina, and she basically crawled into my lap and cuddled into my chest. Did I mind? Not one bit. We watched the movie—well, Nina watched the movie and I watched Nina—and then made our way back to our rooms for the night, walking silently (so we wouldn't wake up the family) and slowly (so we could postpone having to separate for the night).

**Nina's POV**

We finally made it back to our rooms, but I didn't want to sleep alone. I asked Fabian, "Can I sleep in your room tonight? I'm still used to sharing a room with Amber. I don't want to be alone." He hugged me and said, "Sure thing, love." And he led me back to his bed, where we napped earlier today. I was so happy, I crawled in and snuggled up next to my Fabes, and I said, "I love you Fabian. Goodnight." and kissed him gently. He returned the favor, then said, "I love you too, Nina. Goodnight, my love." The last thing I remember before falling asleep was hearing classical music coming from Fabian's iHome and feeling Fabian's hand stroking my hair. It was so soothing. I feel so at home in his arms. I could lie like this forever.


	12. Chapter 12: A Great Morning

_**So elated about finding all my work that i'm uber-uploading today! :)**_

_**CH.12**_

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining into my window, and Nina was still asleep cuddled into my side. I rolled over, kissed her forehead, and got up gently, putting a pillow next to her so she wouldn't realize I was gone. I wrote her a quick note saying:

_Good morning my love,  
>If you are reading this, I am in the kitchen. I will be back in a few minutes, so just stay here. You could call Amber while you wait for me to return, so she doesn't worry about you and come over here to make sure you're okay.<br>I love you more than anything,  
>Fabian<em>

I folded the paper in half and left it on the pillow she was holding onto, and quickly walked to the kitchen. Mum was making coffee. She handed me a cup, then asked, "Fabes, have you seen Nina? I checked her room this morning and she wasn't there." I blushed and replied, "She was with me. I'm sorry Mum. I should have asked first, but it was really late when we made it back to our rooms from watching the movie. She is still used to sharing a room with Amber and didn't want to be alone." I started to make Nina's favorite breakfast, French toast and fruit salad, while finishing my cup of coffee. Mum sat down at the counter and said to me, "Sweetie, it's okay. I trust you both." She smiled, and I knew she was thinking about something. She asked me, "Fabey, how much do you love Nina?" I looked up, surprised at her question, replying, "I love her more than my own life. I would do anything for her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know it sounds corny, but it's true." I blushed and looked down after I said that. Mum just walked around the counter and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Fabian. I can tell she loves you too," she pulled away and went back to her coffee. She took a couple of minutes, and I could tell she was trying to find the right words to say, so I didn't try to interrupt her thoughts. She finally looked me in the eye and said, "You have my permission to ask for her hand if you wish. You still have to ask your dad though, but I don't think he will object. Her Gran must approve too." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Mum. I was going to ask you about that soon. How did you know?" she said, "Yesterday I went to check on Nina and I saw you two napping. I could just tell. You look at her and treat her like your dad did with me when we were your age, during our first summer together. But that is a story for another time." She smiled, and I slid a plate of French toast in front of her. I grabbed a serving tray and piled mine & Nina's breakfast on it, then said, "We will be downstairs soon, okay?" she nodded, and I made my way back to my love.

**Nina's POV**

I cuddled a bit more into Fabian's chest without opening my eyes, and it seemed like he was a lot…softer, squishier than before. My eyes snapped open, and I saw a note addressed to me on the pillow I was holding. I opened it, but before I could read it, the door opened and there he was, holding a tray of food. He smiled and sat the food down on the bed, then came over to me and took the note, saying "You don't have to read that. It was just saying I was in the kitchen. Let's eat." We moved to the couch, and Fabian handed me a plate of French toast and fruit salad. He brought me my favorite breakfast! How sweet! We ate together, watching cartoons on his flat screen, and he said, "Nina, how would you like to go to town today? We could go shopping, and I could show you all of my favorite places." I said, "I would love to. Let's finish breakfast, and we can get ready and go, okay?" and he nodded. We quickly ate the rest of the amazing breakfast, and I asked who cooked it so I could thank them, and he blushed and said, "I did. Mum taught me to cook last summer so I could survive while they were out of town with the kids for one of Anthony's football games. I couldn't go, so she figured I'd need to be able to fend for myself." I laughed at his blushing and said, "Well, it was fantastic. Thank you." And I kissed him lightly. I stood up and said, "Meet you downstairs in 30 minutes?" He said sure, and I walked back to my room to get ready. I showered, did my hair in a low side ponytail, and put on a pair of cute denim capri pants with a light orange top with a grey short sleeved cardigan over it. I did my makeup—foundation, blush, light eye shadow, mascara, and cherry chapstick to finish the look—then called Amber to tell her I'm still alive and that Fabian is okay too, but Mick answered the phone, saying Amber was in the shower. He and I talked for a few minutes, then he handed me over to Ambs, who, of course, asked a million questions before she had to get off the phone. I took one last look in the mirror before I put on my low-top black converse and headed downstairs to wait for Fabian. Kate came into the sitting room and asked where 'Fabey' was, and I said, "He's getting ready so we can go to town." She replied, "I'm sure he wants to take you shopping. So let him buy you some things, yeah?" and before I could answer, Fabian walked in and Kate quickly excused herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping Day!

_**okay, here's the last one i'm uploading today. but expect more soon, since I've got it all in this computer now! :)**_

_**CH. 13**_

**Fabian's POV**

I walked into the sitting room and saw Kate talking to Nina. Nina was blushing as Kate saw me and quickly excused herself. I asked Nina if she was okay, and she said, "Yep. Ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to the door, where Leo had one of the other (more family-friendly) cars, Mum's favorite silver Volvo, ready. Nina asked where we were going, and I said, "I am taking you shopping, and I want to buy you things." She replied, "Kate told me you would want to do that…" and I looked at Nina curiously, wondering how my little sister knew me so well. Oh well. We were just about to town, and I said, "She was right. What else did she say?" Nina blushed and said, "She told me that I should let you buy me some things. But I feel bad about it. You don't have to buy me anything, Fabian. Having you is enough." Leo parked the car in front of a store and said, "I'll let you guys out here. Just call me when you want to go home, okay?" We said thanks and got out of the car. I led Nina toward a store that Kate loves, and Neens looked at me with excitement in her eyes. I told her to have at it, and not to worry about the prices on anything. She automatically started walking around, picking up a few things to try on. I followed behind her, picking out some things I thought she would like to try on; I knew she was afraid to pick too much. I know my Nina…but I want her to have an all-out shopping spree. It doesn't matter how much she spends, but she doesn't want to spend like I want her to. I handed her everything I had chosen for her—about ten dresses, five tops, six skirts, and four pairs of jeans—to which she added the three tops, three skirts, and four dresses she had picked out to try on. Once she had her arms full, she walked to the dressing rooms, dragging me over there with her so I could help her decide what to get. Everything she tried on was beautiful, so I told her I would just buy her all of it. She looked at me, shocked that I would want to buy her so much. I just looked at her and said, "Now, my lovely princess, how about we find you some shoes, jewelry, and handbags? You have a whole closet to fill at home, if I am correct?" she nodded and said, "I guess, but you don't have to buy all of it. Really Fabes, just let me put some of this back." I stopped her by grabbing each thing she tried to put back. We played this fun new game for a while, but Nina eventually gave up. I walked over to her, hugged her, and said, "Nina, you are going to have to get used to being spoiled by me, okay? It isn't going to stop anytime soon." She sighed and said "okay," sounding defeated, then we walked over to where the shoes, bags, and jewelry were, perusing the selection before picking up three pairs of shoes, four bags, and some jewelry. I nodded, and we took all of it to the counter to pay. I asked the cashier to not say the total amount out loud so that Nina wouldn't fight me over it. She nodded and whispered the total in my ear. I shrugged and said, "It wasn't as much as I thought it would be, Nina. Don't worry about it, love," and I smiled at her.

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was spending way too much on me. He doesn't have to buy me anything, but here he is, buying so much. I had added up the total in my head, and I didn't even want to think about him spending that large of an amount of money on me. I know his family is loaded, but I still thought it was too much. I am so lucky to have him. He just smiled as the woman behind the register handed us the bags—all six of them full to the point of breaking the reinforced handles off (Thankfully she used bags with longer ribbon handles that could be put on my shoulder for carrying so our hands wouldn't be too full to hold hands). She looked at me and said, "Sweetie, don't let him go. He obviously loves you. Let him spoil you a little." Then she winked at me. Fabian smiled at me, said thanks to the woman, and we walked down the street to a music store. We walked in and I heard, "Hey Fabey Baby! Back from school already? And who is this lovely young lady with you? This can't be _the Nina_?" I looked up, and a girl who kind of looked like Fabian came over and said, "Hello, Nina, I'm Alex, Fabey's cousin. He has told me so much about you. I see he took you shopping." I grimaced and she said, "And I see that you think he spent too much. Don't worry about him. He just wants you to be happy." She hugged me, and I hugged her back. I knew already that she and I would be good friends. Fabian said, "I'll leave you two to talk," and he started looking at the guitars. I asked Alex, "How much has he told you about me?" she smiled and said, "He called me the first night he met you, after supper, and asked me if love at first sight was possible," I blushed as she continued, "He continued keeping me current on you guys' relationship, well until recently your friendship. I kept telling him that he needed to tell you how he feels sooner rather than later, because if he had waited too long he would lose you to some other bloke." I looked at her and said, "I would have waited for him, but I wanted to know how he felt before term ended for summer…I actually kissed him first, and I was the one to ask him out." She nodded, giving me a knowing smile and asked, "So, Nina, do you love Fabian as much as he obviously loves you? My little cousin there is an open book." I started playing with a guitar pick similar to the one on his necklace and said, "I really do. I love him more than my own life." Then Fabian came over and had a guitar in his hand. I looked at him quizzically, and he said, "I left mine at Anubis house on accident, and I've had my eye on this one for months. Trudy said she would bring it to family supper, but I can't wait that long without playing. I figure now is as good a time as any to get it." So he went ahead and bought it, along with a song book that he wouldn't let me see—he had to ask Alex to bring it out from the back for him, calling it 'the one he'd been saving for the right girl'. Alex played along and put it in a brown paper sack, then in a plastic bag with the store's logo on it so I couldn't see what he was buying. Alex put the guitar and the songbook, along with a box of picks that I chose for him (because I loved how the color would match his eyes) in a hard case and handed it to Fabian, then walked around the counter and hugged us both saying, "I'll see you for supper Sunday. I was nice finally getting to meet & talk to you Nina. Now I see what he was talking about." I nodded and said, "You too, thanks. See you Sunday." As we turned to leave I heard Alex say, "Fabey, go see Mum & Dad. They haven't seen you in forever!" And we walked out of the store, Fabian offering me his arm. He looked at his watch and said, "Let's get some dinner, I mean lunch, then we'll call Leo and call it a day, okay?" I agreed, and we walked across the street and down a little bit, then walked into a cute little café just off the main road. We walked up to a table and sat down, then a man in a chef's outfit came over and said, "That can't be my nephew? F.J. is that you? I haven't seen you in so long. My, how you've grown." Fabian stood up and hugged the man, saying, "It's me, Uncle Sam. And it's only been a few months..." I internally giggled at the fact that Sam called him 'F.J.' There was something familiar about that nickname…I had heard it somewhere before…obviously I was missing something. I thought it was funny that he has an Uncle Sam. It's such an American-sounding thing, like '_Uncle Sam wants you…'_ I smiled and then looked at Fabian. He gestured toward me and said, "Uncle Sam, I'm sure Alex has told you about my Nina. Neens, this is my Uncle Sam; He's Alex's dad, and my dad's brother." I stood up, smiled, said a quick "Hello," and shook his hand. Sam said, "She sure is lovely, F.J. I see you picked a good one. It is so nice to finally meet you, Nina. I have heard so much about you." I giggled, replying, "I'm sure the whole family has at this point, right Fabe?" He blushed, and we sat down as Sam said he had to go back to the kitchen. He left, and a beautiful waitress came over and said, "Fabian, love, I assume you're getting your usual, but what about your lovely friend?" Fabian looked up and said, "Hello, Auntie. This is Nina. And of course I'm getting the usual." I saw her eyes get wide as she said, "_The _Nina? I didn't know I would be meeting you so soon, dear. I'm Fabian's Aunt Elizabeth. You can just call me Auntie. It is so nice to finally meet you. Alex has told me so much about you…I see that you visited her today, Fabian…How did she take to meeting Nina?" They talked for a few minutes while I looked over the menu, and Elizabeth said, "Dearie me, I forgot to take your orders. Nina dear, what would you like?" I asked Fabian what he suggested for me to get, and he just looked at his aunt and said, "Get her the usual too, please, Auntie," and with that she excused herself quickly. I looked at Fabian, amazed at how much of his family knew so much about me, and said, "So, I see you talk about me _a lot._ And what do they mean by _**the**_ Nina?" He blushed for about the hundredth time today and said, "I'm sorry love. Alex has a big mouth, so of course her parents know. And I was excited about meeting you and getting to know you better, so I kind of told my family everything about you." Then he mumbled something that sounded like, "…wasn't the only one talking to them..." He looked at me like he hoped I didn't hear that last part. I looked at him quizzically. He sighed, and I grabbed his hand, smiling. Elizabeth brought our food at that moment, so we focused on eating. It was delicious! But I wanted to figure out what it was he was hiding from me, so I said, "You know this conversation isn't over. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." I focused on the food for a bit, and goodness gracious was it tasty! "Oh my goodness this food is amazing! You never told me you had an uncle that was a chef! There is so much I don't know about your family, Fabes. Tell me more…" he started telling me little things in between bites…


	14. Chapter 14: A Conversation About Family

_Hey everyone, I know its been a while, but i'm uploading two today!  
>I'm getting ready for my sorority's Formal dance today, so i'm just doing this really quick!<br>I hope you guys enjoy this!  
>Love, Coco<em>

**_CH. 14_**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina wanted to know more about my family…_so here goes nothing_, I thought. I started this off my telling her little things, like how my parents both have 6 siblings and how they wanted their kids to have multiple siblings. Nina asked me if I knew the story of how my parents fell in love, and I said, "I don't actually know all that much. I've never really asked either of them. I'm sure it is rather interesting. You can ask Mum when we get back. But what I do know is something Mum told me this morning. She said that she knows that I love you as much as dad loved her when they were our age based on how I treat you. And I am so glad she told me that, because they are still in love after almost 24 years of marriage, and an even longer amount of time being together. And I am glad to see that that is the road we are headed down." I looked at Nina and she looked surprised at first, then said, "I'm glad to hear that too. I can't imagine life without you, Fabes." At this point in the conversation, Auntie brought us over two slices of chocolate cake. We were eating our dessert when Nina said, "Thank you for today, Fabian. And this whole summer. For everything. I don't know what I would be doing right now if it wasn't for you. I'd probably be sitting alone back at Anubis, trying to keep out of the way, missing everyone, and wishing I had someone there with me…" She grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly, and I squeezed her hand back, saying, "Neens, as soon as you told me what happened, I knew you would be coming home with me for the summer. That was really your only option. And I'm glad you chose to come home with me. As far as today goes, well, I hope that we have many more days like today." With that being said, we were done, so I paid and called Leo to come pick us up. Auntie came over and hugged us both, saying that she would see us Sunday for supper. Just then Leo arrived, so we climbed in the car and headed home. Nina's first thought was to go hang up all of her new clothes, then she was going to talk to Mum. I agreed that her plan was a good one, as I want her and Mum to get along, since every family get-together from now on will have Nina right next to me. We chatted about Nina's call with Amber this morning. Apparently Amber doesn't think that I can take care of my Nina. I had to laugh at Amber. You would think that after having known her my entire life, she would know that I'm serious about Nina. I guess she just needs more reassurance. Neens said that Amber wasn't the one who answered her phone though, Mick was. I was slightly shocked at that fun fact. Mick must have really surprised Nina with his having answered the phone, but then he said Amber was in the shower, so the two of them talked for a while. I like that my best mate and my girlfriend get along, but I think Neens was a bit uncomfortable with it. I'll have to call Mick later and see how he saw it. Our conversation lasted until we got back to the house, and we ran into Mum right when we walked in the door. Nina jumped at the opportunity to talk to Mum, so she asked her to help her put all of her clothes away. Mum agreed, so I handed over the three clothing bags I was carrying to Mum before running my new guitar up to the music room. I played my beautiful new acoustic guitar for a while, playing through a few of the songs in the book I had picked out months ago, hoping that it would be Nina I'd be playing these songs for. After about half an hour of playing, I went to find my dad. I needed to talk to him…


	15. Chapter 15: Bonding Over Clothes

_Hey Everyone, here's the second upload for today! I probably won't be uploading again for a couple of weeks, since its coming up on Finals week for me, then my 21st birthday is a week later!  
>But hopefully i'll have time to upload again soon!<br>Thanks so much for reading!  
>Love, Coco<em>

**_CH. 15_**

**Mrs. Rutter's POV**

Nina asked me if I would come help her hang up her new clothes. I saw this as a chance to ask her a few things, hoping that our conversation would be a good one. I walked into Nina's suite with the three very full bags that Fabey handed me to see that she had three more overflowing bags next to the bed. I started pulling out clothes—really cute, fun, summery dresses, tops, and skirts—folding them or hanging them on hangers to be put in the closet. After seeing that Nina handling about the same number of pieces of clothing as me, I said, "He really did spoil you today, didn't he?" Nina laughed lightly and replied, sighing, "He walked around the store behind me, picking up clothes from clothes racks I had already passed, choosing things he thought I would like. I ended up trying on about twenty-five outfits, all of which I loved. He decided that he liked all of it too, so he would buy all of it for me. He wouldn't let me put any of it back. I told him he was spending too much, but he wouldn't listen. If I put something back, he just walked over and grabbed it again. After a while, I figured fighting it was futile, so I gave in. He picked most of this stuff himself. I added the total up in my head, and I feel terrible that I can't treat him to anything as special as this." I just laughed. "Fabian is pretty set in his ways; he's just like his father. At least he doesn't have bad fashion taste, unlike his father. I have to pick Harry's clothes out for him every day. But don't worry about Fabian spending too much. I'll talk to him about it later, if it makes you feel better. His father and I just give each of our children their allowance each week; they can do with it what they want; apparently, Fabian wants to use his on you. I don't mind. I think it's really sweet." I was thinking about how I was glad that we significantly raised Fabey's allowance before summer started—once we knew he would be bringing Nina home—as I walked towards the last bag and saw that it was holding three pairs of shoes; a pair of cute brown flats with a embroidered floral pattern, a pair of cute white summer sandals, and a pair of sequined black TOMS, along with a large number of small pink cloth bags of what I assumed was jewelry and four purses. "I must say, if Fabian had anything to do with picking your accessories, he has good taste." I said with a smile. Nina returned it and said, "He did. And today after we bought all of this, we went to the music store and met Alex, then to the café to meet Sam and Elizabeth. I didn't realize that Fabian had really told the _whole_ _family_ about me. If you don't mind me asking, what kinds of things did he say? And how long has he been talking about me? Would I be embarrassed by any of what he said? Will the whole family be here Sunday?" I laughed lightly and answered, "Well, that saves some introductions on Sunday when the family comes over for dinner. The whole family won't be here, of course, just some of the family—both mine and Harry's parents; my twin sister Allison and her husband, along with their daughter; and my brother-in-law Ade and his girlfriend Trudy, who you already know; and Sam, Elizabeth, and Alex. Fabey started telling me about you the day you moved into Anubis. He called me after he finished supper that night, saying, 'Mum, there was this girl today who ran into me, Joy, and Patricia. She sounded American. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I spent the whole day wondering who she was, and when I got back to the house, Trudy said that Joy had left the school and we had a new girl upstairs unpacking. Then the same girl from earlier came downstairs and I was smitten. Is love at first sight real?'" I saw Nina blush, and I continued, "He said he had already asked his female cousins who live around here; those three have always been close, as one is your age and the other is only two years older than you guys. But anyway, every time he called he told me new things about you—how you quickly became his best friend, how you got him to open up about life, how you got him to see that life wasn't all about studying, how he was so glad you came to Anubis. Then one day, about a month before you started dating, when he called he said, 'Mum, I love Nina, and I have no idea how to tell her.' And I felt so happy for him. He has always been such a shy boy. But he really does love you." Nina sighed and said, "I really love him too. I have tried to think about life without him, and I can't. He keeps me grounded. You raised a great man, Mary." I blushed, and at this point we were done unpacking all of the bags, and Nina asked me to pick out something for her to wear. I walked into the closet and picked up a cerulean boat-necked, knee-length sundress and a light gray cardigan, handing them to Nina and saying, "Not only is this dress Fabian's favorite color, it looks fantastic with your complexion. And wear the TOMS with this." Nina changed, and we walked down to the kitchen to start supper, and we kept talking about everything—her parents, her Gran, that awful boy that ruined her Gran's shop (although I could tell she was leaving something out of her story; she doesn't have to tell me, but it makes me worry for her nonetheless), and all of her hopes for the future. We had started cooking supper, and she asked me how Harold and I met and how we fell in love. So I began my story…


	16. Chapter 16: A FatherSon Conversation

**Hello Lovelies!**

**I know it has been months since I've uploaded, but as I said before last chapter, Finals Week, My 21st Birthday, Family vacation, and general craziness that is life got in the way of me uploading!**

**This chapter isn't much, I know, but I'm getting to the point where I need to really focus on writing for a while before I can upload again...I'm about two-thirds through posting what I wrote over a year ago, and I'm in the twenty-somethingth edit of that to post.**

**I actually wrote this chapter and the next one on Valentine's Day 2012.**

**Hopefully this short chappie will hold you all over for a bit.**

**MASSIVE THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, as well as those who have been here from the get go!  
>Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary! <strong>

**Much Love, Coco**

**_CH. 16  
><span>_****Fabian's POV**

I found Dad on the small putting green that dad loved to spend his free time on; he had made sure was put in the blueprints for the back yard. I walked over and started putting with him, trying to calm my nerves a bit. After about fifteen minutes of playing in silence, I said, "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" He turned around and replied, "I wondered when you would be coming out to talk to me, son. I figured you would have sooner than this." I smiled and said, "Dad, what do you think of Nina?" he smiled and said, "Fabian, I can tell that she makes you happy. She is funny, intelligent, beautiful, elegant, and she means so much to you. That makes her perfect for you in my books." I sighed, thanking God that he thought so too. I said, "So you wouldn't mind, say, having her for a daughter-in-law someday?" and he turned to face me. I started to get nervous, but he grinned and said, "Son, I'm so glad you found the love of your life so young. It gives you two so much more time together. You two remind me of your mother and me when we were first stepping out. I'm also glad you got over that awful girl…what was her name?" "Joy?" I offered. "Yes, her. I couldn't stand her. But with Nina, it feels like she is already a part of the family. I would love to say that that young woman is my daughter-in-law in the future." My smile was so large I thought that my face would split in half. Dad smiled back and kept talking. "But you have to ask her grandmother for permission first, and you have to at least wait until university to actually get married, okay?" my smile somehow got larger and I said, "Thank you Dad! I'm so glad you love Nina. I can't imagine life without her." And I hugged my father. He said, "It's almost time for supper. Shall we get back to the house to make ourselves presentable for our ladies?" And with that, we returned to the house. I heard Nina and Mum deep in conversation in the kitchen, and I walked past quietly so that they could have time to get to know each other better. I could tell that supper wouldn't be for a while still, so I went to shower and change. I was done half an hour later, and was walking into the dining room when I heard Nina call for me. I walked into the room and Nina was walking towards me in the most beautiful dress, with a nineteen-fifties-American-housewife apron on over it, and she set my drink and plate in front of me as I sat down. I am seriously the luckiest man alive.


End file.
